This invention relates to controlling an output of a light fixture.
Among a plurality of light fixtures, each light fixture may generate a slightly different light output than the other light fixtures. Different light fixtures generate different light outputs for a variety of reasons. For example, one light fixture may include incandescent light sources and use gels to generate outputs of different colors, another light fixture may include four light-emitting diode (“LED”) light sources, and a third light fixture may include seven LED light sources. Each of the light fixtures may be capable of producing outputs that are similar to one another, but different control settings may be required for each lighting fixture in order to produce a desired, consistent output among the light fixtures.
Additionally, as light sources age, the color output or color and the brightness of the light sources can be adversely affected. For example, as LEDs age, the brightness of the output generated for a given input setting may be lower than it was when the LEDs were new. These and other issues can adversely affect the appearance of the light produced by an individual light source or individual light fixture. Light sources or light fixtures that are only calibrated for color bin variances at the time of manufacturing are not compensated for these changes that occur over time.